Truly unexpected
by EdwardIsSoFuckingMindblowing
Summary: Edward, Jasper and Emmett are home alone. Out of boredom they decide to play truth or dare. Not only are secrets revealed, but it ends up better than Edward would have expected. LEMONS ! An Edward/Emmett/Jasper-one-shot.


**This short story exist because I am such a horny pig :D**

**-Don't like, dont read.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the 3 hot vampires, but I played with their mind and behaviour - just A LITTLE bit :P**

**

* * *

**

Truly unexpected

"Hey, I have an idea, let's play truth or dare."

Jasper and I looked at Emmett from the couch with skeptical looks. "No way Emmett, it's no fun when there aren't any ladies present, and your dares can be pretty over the line," Jasper said, though an excited glimpse appeared in his eyes – I have no idea what that glimpse was about, since he blocked his thought singing 'Itsy Bitsy Spider' backwards. "I have to agree with Jasper, Emmett. You know I hate that game, even when ladies are present." I chimed in.

The last time I had participated in a game of truth or dare was in Denali, where Kate and Irina kept daring me to make out with Tanya – it was tiring. I really didn't like her that way, but they just wouldn't grasp that.

In truth I was gay. I had never told anyone this, and I didn't plan to. My family was very old-fashioned – well, to their defense they are all over 75 – but I don't think that any of them would have respect for me if I told them the reason I hadn't been able to find a mate in my 100 years of searching.

"Come on guys. The girls are shopping the whole weekend, and Carlisle is at some boring Medical congrass. Are we really supposed to be a boring bunch of idiots who doesn't know how to have fun when our mates are gone?" Emmett pressed.

"Well, I don't really have a mate, so I guess I am off the hook" I said, already knowing that Emmett wouldn't give in.

To be perfectly honest I would be delighted to be dared to make out with either Emmett or Jasper, they were both very attractive – okay, understatement of the year. They were fucking, amazing godlike creatures.

Not able to deny Emmett his fun and his puppy eyes, Jasper, Emmett and I found us selves sitting in a small circle on the floor 3 minutes later.

"I am the reason we are playing this, so I want to start" Emmett shouted. He could be so childish sometimes. He looked at me and asked me, truth or dare. Everyone knew that taking a dare from Emmett would be one of the stupidest things you could do, to I didn't even hesitate before answering "truth". Emmett's face fell, and he didn't even make an effort in finding a question. "Edward, do you ever masturbate?" he asked half-hearted.

If I could blush, I would have been crimson right now. My family thought of me as a saint when it came to sex. They thought kissing Tanya in truth or dare was the only thing I had ever done in that department, so their eyes nearly sprang out of their sockets, when a strangled yes escaped my lips.

Emmett's booming laugh sounded, and he eagerly continued questioning: "Who do you think about when you come? When did you last do it? Have you ever gotten an orgasm?" His questions were unending, and he didn't even leave me a chance to answer. When he finally ran dry of questions I smirked at him: "No way I am answering. It is my turn to ask now."

We continued a bit, and I kept choosing dare so they couldn't ask me more about my masturbating and what kind of sex I preferred.

"I dare you to make out with Emmett" Jasper said, and that excited glimpse was back again. Once again he blocked his thoughts, this time translating 'Old MacDonald' to Korean – what was it with him and children's songs?

Emmett shrugged and got on all fours, crawling to my side. I got nervous – more nervous than I had ever been before. I was frozen – only concentrating on Emmett coming closer and closer. When his lips met mine I started to respond. Electricity was flying through my body, and I felt warm. His lips were soft and smooth, yet firm and full, and he moved them slowly with mine. His tongue lightly traced my bottom-lip, and I opened my mouth in a gasp. His tongue made its way into my mouth, and out tongues started battling for dominance. It felt better than I had ever imagined, and his fingers found their way to my hair, and started tugging it. A soft moan sounded in the back of my throat and I whimpered embarrassed when his lips left mine. He looked me deep in the eyes, his were suddenly pitch-black, and it kind of scared me, and turned me on at the same time.

_So hot.. _Jasper thought, and I looked confused at him. He looked embarrassed and started on 'Row, row, row your boat'.

The game continued, and I heard everything from fantasies, to their most sensitive spots, and I even dared them to make out – which caused me to have a hard on, but I think I hid it pretty well, although Jasper smirked at me, probably sensing my totally turned on, horny mood.

"Edward, truth or dare" Emmett looked at me with an eagerness, I couldn't comprehend – was this Block-your-thoughts-and-irritate-Edward-to-death-day?

"Dare." There was still no way I wanted to tell more about fantasies and stuff, and I still hadn't kissed Jasper. If I was lucky, Emmett would dare me to do that.

"I dare you too tell us – and you have to be honest – what you fantasize about when you masturbate!" Emmett said, looking at me triumphant, for finding a loop-hole to enter my darkest secrets.

I look down, mumbling my answer – I know they can hear it anyway. Goodbye feelings of brotherhood and hello disgusted vampires. "It's different. Sometimes I think of the two of you doing stuff to each other. Sometimes I fantasize about one of you doing something to me, and sometimes I dream about the three of us having fun together."

I looked down at me hands which were fiddling with each other – not ready to meet their disgusted looks. The awkward silence was present between us, and I just keep looking down. Their minds were blank, not really thinking anything at all.

Not able to tolerate the silence anymore I looked up, meeting both of their gazes. To my surprise none of them looked disgusted. In fact they both looked extremely sexy and their eyes were black and full of lust. Both of them moved closer to me, and then looked at each other. With a quick nod everything suddenly started moving fast. Emmett throwed me over his shoulder, and he followed Jasper into Jasper's and Alice's bedroom. I hadn't really been in here before, and I looked around mesmerized. Calling it a king-sized bed would be an underestimation. It was enormous. Big enough for the whole family to sleep in and still have plenty of space left.

Emmett threw me onto the bed, and they stood in front of me looking lustful and irresistible. "We'll make a deal Edward. We will make your biggest fantasy come true, as long as you don't tell anyone, okay?"

Not able to answer because of the big lump in my throat, I just nodded.

Jasper pushed me down softly and slowly took off my shirt, while tracing small kisses on the newly exposed skin. He kissed a trail from my belly-bottom, and all the way to the corner of my mouth. While his fingers were drawing circles around my nipples, pinching them once in a while. His lips brushed mine, but he never really kissed me, which made my crazy and shivering with anticipation.

He then sat up, straddling my stomach, while removing his own shirt. His stomach was perfect. It was well-toned but he was still lean. He had the body of a swimmer – a really hot one.

I licked my lips, and unable to control himself, Jasper's lips crushed mine, while still straddling my stomach. His hands roamed all over my body and mine started tugging his honey-blond locks.

I froze when I felt another pair of hands at my abdomen. Jasper looked behind to find a lustful Emmett opening my pants. Jasper looked back at me, and smirked. Then he started licking my throat and biting lightly on my neck. I moaned and groaned with pleasure and his hands roughly grabbed my arms, and pushed them over my head - while kissing me hard and lustful.

Emmett's fingers looped into my waistband, and slowly pulled my pants down, releasing some of the pressure from my painful hard-on.

He kissed and licked my legs, from my ankles and to my thighs, where he licked and nipped making my dick twitch. He grinned and Jasper leaved my stomach making my feel cold, and lonely. They stood at the end of the bed, and started making out. Jasper pulled of Emmett's blouse, and I couldn't help but stare open-mouthed at his body. It was beautiful and sexy. Every single one of his 8 packs was very prominent, and his chest was huge. His arms were strong, and I could see every muscle flex and relax. Both his and Jasper's hipbones made a V-form, and I couldn't help following it, anticipating the goodies, but getting very disappointed when they met jeans instead.

"Those have to go, now" I said, while tugging at both of their pants. They both chuckled, but removed their pants. "A little impatient, are we?" Emmet chuckled, and then continued to make out with Jasper. I felt my groin grow harder and harder, until it became painful. I moaned softly, and that caught their attention.

"Aww, little Eddie-boy feels lonely. We better take care of that little boy before he explodes" Jasper said in a husky voice, that I had never heard before. My bulge grew even bigger.

They both stood looking down at me, and cooperated with my boxers. "Okay delete that. You are definitely no little boy. You are huge! Like, really huge" Jasper said, and Emmett started licking his lips. Both their eyes were filled with lust.

Emmett threw himself at me, and started kissing my chest. Jasper managed to remove Emmett's boxers and his own, and feeling Emmett's crotch against my leg, made mine grow impossibly bigger. He moved lower and lower and stopped at my throbbing dick.

The next thing he did made me moan and groan harder than ever before. He slowly licked my shaft, teasing me in the end, slowly sucking my head and pressed his teeth softly against it. Then he took as much of me into his mouth as he could. His left hand grabbed around the rest, and his right hand started playing with my balls. I moved underneath him, and he started moaning as well, his mouth vibrating around my crotch. His mouth was warm and wet, and it felt absolutely amazing around my member, and I couldn't stop moaning and groaning. I started to thrust into his mouth, and it didn't last long before my thrusts became violent and wild – but Emmett really didn't seem to care. I was close to coming when a moan from behind distracted me. Jasper started to lick my neck and grope my body. "Mmmm.. So sexy" he sounded in my ear, making me shiver. "Eddie, are you a virgin?" he whispered, while his hands slowly traced down my back, nearing my ass. I whimpered and nodded, unable to form a comprehensible word. "Then you are going to love this. We promise to take it easy with you." Those word, and Emmett's constant sucking and blowing made me lose it. I tried to push Emmett away, but it was useless. He didn't move an inch.

Jasper pressed his chest tight against my back, and followed my movements. I could feel his hard cock in my back, and I really couldn't hold it back anymore.

I came harder than I had ever done, screaming and moaning. Emmett's mouth got filled with cum, and it came so fast, he couldn't swallow it all fast enough. Some of it fell out the corner of his mouth and he licked his lips eagerly. Jasper moaned from behind me, and licked the rest off Emmett's face. "Mmm.. You taste so good Edward" he murmured, and I was already hard again.

He chuckled and his hand grabbed my ass, making me stand on all four. He licked one finger, and then teased me by drawing circles around my asshole. I started whimpering again. I needed his fingers in me, and I needed them now.

Then a wet finger entered me. It was a little unpleasant, but he started pumping me, and the pain turned fucking fantastic. If I didn't want to come already, I needed something to distract me. I grabbed Emmett by his waist, and threw him in front of me. I placed my hands around his cock, and started pumping it furiously.

Another finger entered my ass, and Jasper started moving them inside me, hitting a spot that made me shiver, when he hit it.

I pumped Emmett even faster, and he started moaning my name.

It continued like this until Jasper had four fingers pumping my ass.

"Please Jasper. I need your cock. Please!" I screamed, needing it more than ever.

His fingers left my ass, and I felt unpleasantly empty. His tongue started to lick my ass, probably moistening it.

Then I felt it. His cock laid hesitantly at my hole. "Are you absolutely sure Edward?" Jasper said, unsure of what he was doing.

There was no doubt. I needed him, more than I had ever needed anything. I told him so – well actually I shouted it.

He threw himself into me, and I screamed. I had no idea that this would be so painful – I had no idea he would be this big. I started sobbing tearless – not able to stop myself, and Jasper murmured soothing words in my ear, staying still inside me, letting me get used to it.

Soon the pain started to feel good - not only good, but mind-blowing. I thrust my hips back, which made him groan. "Oh God Edward. You are so tight, and warm. Ughh."

Again I needed some distraction, and I pulled Emmett closer so i could kiss him furiously while continuing to pump his throbbing dick fast and hard.

It felt wonderful. Jasper thrust into me with a powerful force, making me scream every time he hit that special spot – and he nailed it in every thrust.

It was mind-blowing, fantastic and better than any fantasy I had ever had.

"Edward, you are so fucking sexy. I am going to come" Emmett groaned into my mouth. His cum sprayed all over us, and he screamed my name out loud. After screaming and panting for a while he leaned down to once again, take my cock into that beautiful tight and warm mouth of his.

I wasn't able to hold it in much longer, and I came even harder than the first time. My cum exploded into Emmett, and I screamed both of their names, and I could feel my muscles clech around Jasper. I am sure he did too, 'cause three thrusts later, he came into me, screaming my name. He came harder than both Emmett and I, which I hadn't thought possible. "So tight" he groaned again and again, before collapsing over me.

I laid on the bed, panting hard, while Emmett and Jasper started licking Emmett's cum off me. Then they started licking each other.

"Best sex ever." Emmett said.

Jasper nodded and whispered in his husky voice: "We are definitely doing THAT again:"

I myself, couldn't agree more. delicious.

* * *

**Feel free to review - if you would like for me to write another story. (Doesn't have to be about boys only)**

**If you have any ideas to a story, then tell me - I promise I wont take all the credit. (M-rated stories only) :D **


End file.
